Computerized apparatuses, and in particular portable computerized apparatuses are becoming more and more sophisticated in terms of computing power. On the other hand, there is an increasing need to use this computing power in a user-friendly way. Especially with portable apparatuses, the user interface put constraints on input and output means. As more applications are made possible in these apparatuses, more user interaction is demanded. It is therefore a problem how to facilitate this user interaction.